Fireheart x Teahouse Pirates The Movie: Fate of Two Worlds
Fireheart x Teahouse Pirates The Movie: Fate of Two Worlds (劇場版ファイアハート×ティーハウス・パイレーツ：二つの世界の運命 Gekijōban Faiahāto × Tīhausu Pairētsu: Futatsu no Sekai no Unmei) is the 21st and 20th movie adaptation of the Heartful Flame Series and the M-Series respectively. It is a crossover between the two series, mostly featuring characters from Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1 and M: Ichigeki Story. It adapts "Unified Dimensions and M: Ichigeki Special Collabberation: Dual World Strife Arc". It is the first installment of the Heroes Generation film series. Katie has suddenly gone missing for days, leaving Fireheart without a leader. In an attempt to find her, her team-mates come across the Teahouse Pirates of the other world where they find out that Katie is leading a group of villains that they have defeated in the past. Not knowing the situation, they decide to figure out what has happened to their leader with the Teahouse Pirates joining them, who are also missing their captain.... Movie Summary to be added.... End Credits to be added... Songs *Got to Keep it Real (both lyrical and instrumental) - Milly* *Leave All Behind - Jet* *Smile for Tommorow (Acoustic Instrumental) *One Wish, One Day - Tedden and Nezumi* *Run - Buneary* *Smile for Tommorow (Instrumental) *Wandering Wolf - Pikachu* *Robot Riot Crossover Edition - Love Handel and Heart Metal *Busters Ready, Go! (Japanese Dub version only) - Psychic Lover *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger instrumental *The Biggest Dreamer - Koji Wada *Shooting Star - Spiritchi* *Just Make It Our - Pachirisu* *Break Up! - Time-mon* *COSMIC MIND - Nyx* *Just the Beginning - Moriritchi and Lovelitchi* *Shout Out! (Instrumental) *Ride on Right Time (Instrumental) *Power to Terror (Instrumental) *Sun Goes Up (Instrumental) *Time Judged All (Instrumental) *Future Start - Mimori Suzuko (Japanese Only) *Time Judged All ~Crossover Edition~ - Katie and Tedden* *Jonetsu ~We are Brothers~ - Heroes Music All Stars Fireside Crusaders x M-Series Webisodes: Heroes' Investigation Video-Game adaptation Character appearences 'Fireheart' *'Katie' *'Milly' *'Apple Bloom' *'Scootaloo ' *'Sweetie Belle' *'Phineas Flynn' *'Ferb Fletcher' *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' *Buford van Stomm *Baljeet *'Candace Flynn' *Gretchen *Adyson Sweetwater *Ginger Hirano *Holly *Melissa *Chihiro Akasaki *'Emily Kinney' *'Emily Kinney-2' *'Nyx' *'Zoey' *O.W.C.A. Trio **Perry the Platypus **Kiki the Fox **Larry the Hamster *Digimon Universe **'Time-mon' **BlackAgumon *'Engine Trio' **'Engine Wormbuggy' **'Engine Cheetahdozer' **'Engine Jetbee' *'Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel' *'Donny' *'Suujo' *'Ni Hao Kai-Lan Universe' **'Kai-Lan' **'Rintoo' **'Tolee' **'HoHo' **'LuLu' *Blue's Clues Universe **Shovel **Pail *2nd Ponyville **Apple Bloom-2 **Scootaloo-2 **Sweetie Belle-2 *'Nemo' *Tamagotchi Universe **'Mametchi' **'Memetchi' **'Kutchipatchi' **Makiko **Chamametchi **'Kuromametchi' **Flowertchi **Watawatatchi **'Lovelitchi' **'Melodytchi' **'Moriritchi' **Doremitchi **Sopratchi **Telelin **Pashalin **Kizunatchi **Hapihapitchi **Yumecantchi **'Himespetchi' **'Yumemitchi' **'Kiraritchi' **'Spiritchi' **'Friendtchi/My Friend' **'Naitotchi' **'Furifuritchi' **'Jurietchi' **'Majokkotchi' **'Kiramotchi' *'Dark Characters' **'Dark Rintoo' **'Negative Kai-Lan' **'Negative Chamametchi' **'Negative Melodytchi' *'Anti-Characters' **'Anti-Robotboy' **'Anti-Robotgirl' *'Mellana' *Neighbour Trio **Juliette Bousquet **Goldfish Darkskull **Emma Kingsleigh *Isabelle Garcio-Shapira *'Daisee' *'Pokemon Universe' **'Gothita' **'Deerling' *'Sabrina' *'K' 'Teahouse Pirates' *'Captain Taichou Iyazaki' *'Reggie' *'Jenny Orion Kamiyo' *'Teddie McDennis/Tedden' *'Necros Reyzu Minneth/Nezumi' *'Zenzou Hikari' *'Navia' 'CTOM (Counter-Threat Organization M)' *'Yujo Tamashii/Teddiursa' *'Iren Midate/Pikachu' *'Maya Indigo/Pachirisu' *'Eleanor Salazar/Buneary' *'Aozo Sora/Phanpy' *'Sarutobi Akane/Aipom' *'Hiiro Izamaki/Buizel' *'Shaymin' *'Manaphy' *'Jirachi' *'Atsui Moguruchi/Torchic' *'Aomizu Liiva/Mudkip' *'Midori Hitomi/Oddish' *'Dora-Bouken' *'Renn' *'Chicken Little (M-Series)' *'World of Ni Hao Kai-Lan' **'Kai-Lan (M-Series)' **'Rintoo (M-Series)' **'HoHo (M-Series)' **'Tolee (M-Series)' **'LuLu (M-Series)' *'Yuuga Ikumatsu/Twinpower' *'Jigoku "Riz" Yakumo/Claw Rider' *'Guroshi Mawaki/Guma' *World of Blue's Clues **Shovel (M-Series) **Pail (M-Series) **Sidetable Drawer (M-Series) **Tickety Tock (M-Series) *Anti-Characters (M-Series) **'Anti-Renn' **Anti-Robotboy (M-Series) **Anti-Robotgirl (M-Series) **Anti-Wasabi **Anti-Sandra *'Dark Characters (M-Series)' **'Dark Rintoo (M-Series)' **'Dark Teddiursa' **'Dark Tolee' **'Dark Pachirisu' *'Element Engine Trio' **'Engine Aquaspinner' **'Engine Fire-on' **'Engine Snowjet' *'Sandra Occhiaperdi (M-Series)' *'Fo (M-Series)' *'Unova Trio' **'Snivy' **'Tepig ' **'Oshawott' *'Zorua' *'Emolga' *'Team Erika' **'Calvin Kochino' **'Hera Modino' **'Coree' *'Shell' *'Sushi Pack (M-Series)' **'Tako Maki (M-Series)' **'Ikura Maki (M-Series)' **'Kani Maki (M-Series)' **'Maguro Maki (M-Series)' **'Wasabi Pow (M-Series)' *'Yuuka Azamari' *'Creepie Creecher (M-Series)' *'Trump Card Sisters' **'Diamond' **'Ace' **'Eevee' *Mittens (M-Series) *Nemo (M-Series) *Miyako *Poko *Darkrai *'Bellossom' *'Jupiter Balthazar' *'Mio Hazushi' *'Time Siblings' **'Chrono' **'Chronia' *'Commanders' **'Dominic Harvan' **'Tulip Merry' *'CTOM Espionage Branch:' **'Jun Yukito' **'Finn' **'Sora' **'Roger' **'Millie' **'Adrea Melowo' *'Daera Maybelle' Other Characters: 'From the Heartful Flame Series:' *'Harmonitchi' *'Nyxi' *'Pinkie Dash' *'Shigurehimetchi' *'Stacy Hirano' *'Jeremy Johnson' *'Iantha the Platypus' *'Jessica Fletcher' *'Daisy Hernandez' *'Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz' *'Ali' *'Kazu' *'Dino' *'B.E.A.T' *'AkaRed' *'Sunny (Sunflower)' *'Blovy (Blover)' *'Starlight' *'Zatie/The Masked Vigilante' *'Ran' *'The Doctor' *'Kirakiratchi' *'Love Handel' **'Danny' **'Bobbi Fabulous' **'Sherman (Swampy)' 'From the M-Series' *'Gothita (M-Series)' *'Deerling (M-Series)' *'Katie (M-Series)' *'Milly (M-Series)' *'The Poke Squad' **'Ted' **'Pika' **'Pac' *'Timer' *'Granny Timton' *'CTOM Accomplices' **'Ninja X' **'Director of H.A.V.E.' **'Samanthera Balthazaar/Spider Ronin' **'Konora' **'Geta Izuno' **'Kesoro Midate' **'Isame' **'Mera Indigo/Queen of the Indigo Clan' **'The 6 Jinchiriki' ***'Igayama Tabata' ***'Erika Muteki' ***'Azari Akaza' ***'Juliet Akaza' ***'Yu Hibashi' ***'Raquel' **'Ho Juang' **'Darth Kendor' *'CTOM Cleaning Crew' **'Strawberry Shortcake' **'Ayami Ashira' **'Joe Forestar' *'Rumplestilskin' *'Starlight (M-Series)' *'Bat' *'Team Rocket' **'Jack Jacker' **'Jill Jillian' **'Bing' **'Josh' **'Kandee' **'Dreak' *'Nezumi-2' *'Heart Metal' **'Zac' **'Bobby Famous' **'Streak' Dimension characters that appeared (note:the bolds indicates the ones who have a speaking role or an active role): *'Lilo' *'Stitch' *The KND *Super Sentai 199 **Goranger **JAKQ **Battle Fever **Denjiman **Sun Vulcan **Google V **Dynaman **Bioman **Changeman **Flashman **Maskman **Liveman **Turboranger **Fiveman **Jetman **Zyuranger **Dairanger **Kakuranger **Ohranger **Carranger **Megaranger **Gingaman **GoGoV **Timeranger **Gaoranger **Hurricaneger **Abaranger **Dekaranger **Magiranger **Boukenger **Gekiranger **Go-onger **Shinkenger **Goseiger **'Gokaigers' *'Gobusters' *'Kyoryuger' *'Ben Tennyson' *The Penguins **Skipper **Kowalski **Rico **Private *Dora Marquez *Chowder *Panini *Milo *Bea *Oscar *Spongebob Squarepants *Jake *Finn *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *The Kamen Riders **1 (Ichigo) **2 (Nigo) **V3 **Riderman **X **Amazon **Stronger **Skyrider **Super-1 **ZX **Black **Black RX **Shin **ZO **J **Kuuga **Agito **Ryuki **555 (Faiz) **Blade **Hibiki **Kabuto **'Den-O' **Zeronos **Kiva **'Decade' **'Diend' **'W' **Accel **'OOO ' **'Birth' **'Fourze' **'Meteor' **'Wizard' **'Beast' *'Allies of the Kamen Riders:' **'The Den-Liner Crew' ***'Kohana' ***'Naomi' ***'Owner' ***'Momotaros' ***'Urataros' ***'Kintaros' ***'Ryutaros' ***'Sieg' **'Kivatbat the 3rd' **'Kamen Rider Club' ***'Kengo Utahoshi' ***'Yuki Jojima' ***'Miu Kazashiro' ***'JK' ***'Shun Daimonji' ***'Tomoko Nozama' ***'Chuta Ohsugi' *Hidden Leaf 11 **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Sai **Shikamaru Nara **Ino Yamanaka **Choji Akimichi **Hinata Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka **Shino Aburame **Neji Hyuga **Tenten **Rock Lee *'Sasuke Uchiha' *'Sandra Orriderchi' *Rudy Tabootie *Snap *The Power Rangers **Mighty Morphin' Rangers **Alien Rangers **Zeo Rangers **Turbo Rangers **Space Rangers **Galaxy Rangers **Lightspeed Rescue Rangers **Time Force Rangers **Wild Force Rangers **Ninja Storm Rangers **Dino Thunder Rangers **SPD Rangers **Mystic Force Rangers **Operation Overdrive Rangers **RPM Rangers **'Samurai Rangers' **'Megaforce Rangers' *Coop Burtonburger *Kat *'The Mane 6' **'Twilight Sparkle' **'Applejack' **'Rainbow Dash' **'Pinkie Pie' **'Fluttershy' **'Rarity' *'Spike' *The Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet *'Zim' *GIR *'Patamon' *'Gatomon' *Robotboy *Robotgirl *'Pucca' *'Garu' *Yang *Yin *The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce **Chiro **Antauri **SPRX-77 **Gibson **Otto **Nova **Jinmay *Skunk *Rabbit *Fox *Xiaolin Warriors **'Omi' **Kimiko Tohomiko **Raimundo Pedrosa **Clay Bailey *'The Mask' *'Sushi Pack' **'Tako Maki' **'Ikura Maki' **'Kani Maki' **'Maguro Maki' **'Wasabi Pow' *Rex Salazar *'Sidetable Drawer' *'Tickety Tock' *'Team Umizoomi' **'Milli' **'Geo' **'Bot' *'Tanpopo' *Hamtaro *Bijou *Parrarel Universe Dimension Characters **Isabella-2 **'Detective Isabella' **Other Ferb **USS E Phineas **'Terran Empire Phineas' **Evil Phineas Flynn **'Cupcakes Universe Pinkie' **SAM Apple Bloom **SAM Scootaloo **SAM Sweetie Belle **Spiderses Twilight **'Rainbow Factory Rainbow Dash ' **Kai-Lan-2 *Alternate Realm Dimension Charactes **Darkness Minister II **'Rainbow Minister' **'Melody Minister' **Fashion Minister **'Flower Minister' **Happy Minister Legendary Warriors that appeared (note:the bolds indicates the ones who have a speaking role or an active role): *'Legendary Warrior #1' *'Legendary Warrior #2' *'Legendary Warrior #3' *Legendary Warrior #4 *Legendary Warrior #5 *Legendary Warrior #6 *Legendary Warrior #7 *Legendary Warrior #8 *Legendary Warrior #9 *'Legendary Warrior #10' *Legendary Warrior #11 *Legendary Warrior #12 *'Legendary Warrior #13' *Legendary Warrior #14 *Legendary Warrior #15 *'Legendary Warrior #16' *Legendary Warrior #17 *Legendary Warrior #18 *Legendary Warrior #19 *Legendary Warrior #20 *Legendary Warrior #21 *Legendary Warrior #22 *'Legendary Warrior #23' *Legendary Warrior #24 *Legendary Warrior #25 *Legendary Warrior #26 *Legendary Warrior #27 *Legendary Warrior #28 *'Legendary Warrior #29' *Legendary Warrior #30 *Legendary Warrior #31 *Legendary Warrior #32 *Legendary Warrior #33 *'Legendary Warrior #34' *'Legendary Warrior #35' *'Legendary Warrior #36' Villians *'Kisate' 'Dark Alliance:' *'Normbot Commander' *'Devimon' *'Nightfear' *'Darkness Mole Imagin' *'Libra Zodiarts' *'Aries Zodiarts' *'Basco ta Jolokia ' *'Hate Dopant' *'Taurus Zodiarts' *'Sasori Yummy' *'Machine Dopant' *'Lion Fangire' *'Tyranno Orphnoch' *'Diaboromon' *'Normbots' *'Dark Ponies' *'Dark Soldiers' *'Stardust Ninja Dustards' *'Aero Hunter Robots' *'Ground Hunter Robots' *'Aquatic Hunter Robots' *'Orion Zodiarts' *'Ursa Minor Zodiarts' *'Pteronodon Yummy' *'Brick Dopant' *'Shower Roid' *'Sagitarius Zodiarts' *'Gemini Zodiarts' *'Unicorn Zodiarts' *'Kamakiri Yummy' *'Kamome Yummy' *'Lazer Dopant' *'Buffalo Fangire' *'Pteranodon Orphnoch' 'Dai-Mangyack:' *'Death Commander' *'Darkness General' *'Yokubou' *'Mildway' *'Doctor T' *'Hunter Brothers' **Alpha **Delta *'Vilgax' *'The Spider' *'Zatachi Kochino' *'Robot Commander 1' *'Robot Commander 2' *'Robot Commander 3' *'Robot Commander 4' *'Robot Commander 5' *'P.H.A.N.T.O.M. Leader' *'Pilt' *'Eye Man' *'Batguy' *'Dokoku' *'Chonoku' *'Chainer' *'Spike Monster' *'Fire Wizard' *'Ralz Gil' *'Fatewhile (M-Series)' *'Death Soldiers' *'Rogue Ninjas' *'Vilgaxbots' *'Nether Monsters' *'Gormin' *'Sugormin' Background Information *The tagline for this movie is "2 Worlds,1 Family".This references the fact that the protangonist of both series teamed-up. *Many characters from the Extended PnF Series and the M-Series appeared.This includes the Dimension Characters,the Fireside Crusaders Team,Legendary Warriors and the M-Teams. **Interestingly,several characters are the same but different.For example,the Kai-Lan from this series and the Kai-Lan from the M-Series are the same but have different powers and Jet and Riz are identical in person *The Movie features most character songs from the two series. *It is revealed that there is a time-space gap between the two multiverses. *This is the first movie to be count as a crossover. *The Extended PnF Series and the M-Series both share many similarities.: **The Extended PnF Universe Series and the M-Series have characters from other anime and western shows. **Taichou fought the Gokaigers, whom the Teahouse Pirates are based on. **The Engine Trio witness Katie fighting the Element Engines, whose animations are also used for the former. **Both HoHo's are the youngest of the team and are very clueless. **Both M-Series Chicken Little and Nyx are technicians and inventors of the team. **Engine Aquaspinner, Engine Snowjet and Engine Fire-on's personalities are based off of Phineas, Isabella and Ferb. **Katie and Tedden, as decipted in the movie are both the hot-headed but caring member of the team. Both have desires to protect smiles and a never-giving up type person.They also count their team as their family.Both are also current main protangonists of their respective series. **Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel and Riz/Claw Rider are both the loner member of the team. Both are also identical in appearence. **Both teams have the Dark Characters and Anti-Characters, several who are pretty much the same. **Nyx fought alongside Sandra from the M-Series, as both are considered a ranged shooter. Though both are difference in motif: Nyx's are technology while Sandra's are magic. **Pachirisu and Emma teamed-up. Both of them are tomboyish. **Emily Kinney fought alongside Teddiursa. Both are the very first protagonist and main heroine/hero of their respective series. In comparision, Teddiursa have been a main character more than Emily. **Zoey fought alongside the M-Series Creepie Creecher. Both have a gothic personality. **Lovelitchi fought alongside Nezumi before the latter joined her teammates.B oth have experienced loneliness during their adventures but are eventually realised that they are not alone anymore thanks to two certain main protagonists. Both also have Character Songs that have a sad element and they are remixed. **The Engine Trio and the Unova Trio fought together because both of them are trio group members of their team. They are also the comical relief of the two series. **The Legendary Warriors and the several Dimension characters are minor characters of the whole series. **Both series have three TV Series installment, though the M-Series mostly split seasons into arcs. *This movie marks the total of most characters appearing. *Cross Dimensional Power-ups: **The MPs recieved the Dimension Core Medal Keys created from Katie's Core Medals temporarily.When used,they inicitate the Combo Modes in the weapons in similar ways on how medals iniciates the Combo Mode in the Dimensional Remote.It is also an allusion on how their counterparts,the Gokaigers recieved the Ranger Keys made from OOO's Core Medals.: ***Captain Taichou Izayaki: Tajador ***Reggie: Shauta ***Jenny Orion Kamiyo: Latoratah ***Tedden: Gatakiriba ***Nezumi: Putotyra ***Zenzou Hikari: Sagohzo **Aside from the Medal Keys,Tedden recieved a Fireside Crusaders Key which arms him with a Dimensional Remote when activated.The Greater Power of the Fireside Crusaders is also unlocked through the key. **Katie recieved the Remote Ability from the M-Series Multiverse. It generates a crane arm similar to Tedden's Crane Catcher. **The Teahouse Pirates gained the Fireheart's Greater Power through Katie's approval. When used alongside the Dimensional Remote in Mega Tajadol Combo Mode, MP-Oh became Tajador MP-Oh. *A soundrack for this movie titled Fireside Crusaders x M-Series: Heroes' Music All-Stars features the opening songs,end credit songs,character songs and background songs from both series. *It is revealed that AkaRed and TimeStaff had met each other prior to the two series and knew that someday,the two teams would team-up against a threat known to both Multiverses. *This movie took place a week after the events of Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Milly's Big Day and M-Series Chronicles: Wedding Crashers. *Elements from both the Extended PnF Universe Series and the M-Series is used. *Zoey is aware of the existence of the M-Series Multiverse due to her knowledge of multiverses.This further shows her intellegence as opposed to Nyx's whose knowledge is only limit to the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse. *While the M-Series versions of Katie and Milly appeared,none of the other M-Series versions of the Fireside Girls or any other Phineas and Ferb characters appeared.The reason that the M-Series Katie and Milly had a role in the movie is to show how they are different from the Katie and Milly of this series. *Several inventions from both series also reappeared (Example:the Baseball Lauchers from Phineas and Ferb and the Grenade Blasters from the M-Series). *Several villains from both series make a reappearence, most notably Kisate who in fact uses Reanimation Jutsu to bring back some of the destroyed antagonists. *This is the first time Robot Riot is played since it's last appearence from Fireside Crusaders The Final Movie: The Last Chapter (by Love Handel) and M-Series The Special: The Summer to Remember (by Heart Metal).Ironicly,the song is sung by both bands in this movies,whose each member has the same voice actors.It is also the reapperence of the two bands since their last. Continuity 'Fireside Crusaders Continuity' *Lovelitchi told the MPs about the time Katie had help her out of her loneliness two years ago.Hate Dopant also made a reappearence. ("Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds"). *The beginning of the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series is referenced. ("Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis") *Milly refers to Kisate-run as a monster who is ten times dangerous than Armageddomon,the main antagonist of the third series and it's series finale. *Doofenshmirtz's apartment is destroyed again ("The Infinite Points of Light"). *The Dimension Quartz is featured once again. *Big Ideas from Phineas and Ferb episodes and the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series: **The Coolest Coaster Ever ("Rollercoaster", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). **The Candace Crusher ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") **The Phinedroids and Ferbots ("I, Brobot") **The tree house robots ("Tree to Get Ready") **The Baseball Launchers ("The Chronicles of Meap") **Meap's modified spaceship ("The Chronicles of Meap") **The Platy-posterior ("Perry Lays an Egg") **Giant bowling ball ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") **The helicopter that painted the Unpainted Desert ("Oil on Candace") **The Paper Pelican ("De Plane! De Plane!") **The mechanical bulls ("Robot Rodeo") **The Beak suit ("The Beak") **The Spinning Tops of Doom ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") **The Sun Beater 3000 ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You") **Rover ("Canderemy") **The mechanical shark ("The Belly of the Beast") **The kiddie rides ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") **Lawn mower engine powered-Chariots ("Greece Lightning") **The ATV ("The Secret of Success") **The hot-air balloons ("Last Train to Bustville") **The Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher ("Undercover Carl") **The machine for making a giant bubbles ("Bubble Boys") **Monster Unicycle ("Wizard of Odd") **F-Games Giant Foosball Server ("Got Game?") **Santa's sleigh ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!)" **Dual tobaggans ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!) **Pinhead Pierre suit ("Out of Toon") **A red version of the lemonade machine ("Lemonade Stand") **42 race-car ("The Fast and the Phineas") **Scrubbers ("At the Car Wash") **The Holy Mackerel ("The Flying Fishmonger") **The blimp ("I Was a Middle-Aged Robot") **The Frozen Yogurt Machine ("The Lizard Whisperer") **The Shrinking Submarine ("Journey to the Center of Candace") **The Platypult ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") **Skiddley Whiffers Game Piece ("Skiddley Whiffers") **Triked out Bike Races ("Tour de Ferb") **The Rockets ("Out to Launch") **The Magic Carpet ("Magic Carpet Ride") **The Super Shoes ("Run Candace,Run") **Flying Car of the Future-Today ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") **The mini-rocket ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") **Giant spring-suction cup toy ("A Real Boy") **Giant Dart Game ("Bullseye!") **X-Ray Vision Glasses ("No More Bunny Business") **Anti-Romance Rocket Duplicate ("What Do It Do?") **The orb that scrambles molecules ("Just Passing Through") **Potato Making Machine ("Lotsa Latkes") **Perrytronic-3000 ("Mom's in the House") **Anti-Gravity Maximus ("Let's Bounce") **Space Craft ("Sci-Fi Pie Fly") **Big and Obvious Ride ("Don't Even Blink") **Photo Transporter ("Picture This") **Molecular Seperater ("Split Personality") **Rainbow-inator ("Hail Doofania!") 'M-Series Continuity' *M-Series Milly mentions on how M-Series Katie had saved her during Christmas one year ago. ("M-Series The Special: Christmas Escapade") *The M-Series Katie had finally overcome her trauma that she had experienced about 190 MP episodes. *The start of the M-Series is referenced. ("The Beginning Part 1") *Rintoo and Kai-Lan do the "Firework Finisher" from the movie "M-Series The Movie: The Fated Friendship" once more,despite Kai-Lan not remember doing it with Rintoo due to the move being done by both Rintoo and an alternate timeline Kai-Lan.However,Rintoo might have told her about it as he revealed the truth to her during the M-Pirates Series Finale. *M-Team Technologies,Chicken Little's inventions and Aqua Spinner's inventions: ** 'From both series' *References from previous M-Series and Extended PnF Universe Series Movies **'M-Series The Movie: '''A large machine causing a chaos. **'M-Series The Movie: The Land of Magic: One of the protangonist got corrupted/brainwashed. **'M-Series The Movie: Halloween Escapade: ' **'''M-Series The Movie: Snow Ninja Escapade: **'M-Series The Movie: Adventures in Wind World:' **'M-Series The Movie: Dimension Trouble' and Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis: Trust **'M-Series The Movie: Return of The Spider' and Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis 2: Fatewhile's Return: Returning antagonists **'M-Series The Movie: Winter Wonderland' and Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Chapter: The Christmas Miracle: A romantic moment between two protangonist. **'M-Series The Movie: Pet Planet Adventure:' **'M-Series The Movie: The Trouble with Technos' and Fireside Crusaders The Movie: A Strong Bond: Bonds between the characters **'M-Series The Movie: The 36 Dark Powers' and Fireside Crusaders The Movie 2: Reign of the T4s: Chaos in the city. **Phineas and Ferb,EKDC and Fireside Crusaders:The Best Day Ever Trilogy: The sub-plot scenario. **'M-Series The Movie: Operation D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y.' and Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie: Chaos in the Multiverse. **'M-Series The Movie: The Sphere of Anubis:' **'M-Series The Movie: Meteorite Escapade' and Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds: Family relationship **'M-Series The Movie: The Fated Friendship' and Fireside Crusaders The Final Movie: The Last Chapter: Friendship **'M-Series The Movie: Trouble in Treasure Land' and Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains The Movie: Across the Stars: **'M-Series The Movie 25th Anniversary: Blast from the Past' and Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains The 2nd Movie: The Ultimate Threat: Villains who wanted revenge for their defeat **'M-Series The Movie: Return of the Space Pirates' and Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains Epilogue: White Christmas: **'M-Series Chronicles: Force from the Future' and Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Apple Bloom's Future: The Demise of Katie!?: **'M-Series Chronicles: The Lost Treasure' and Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Gothita and Deerling's Big Pirate Adventure: **'M-Series Chronicles: The Ultimate Adventure' and Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Nemo's Big Adventure: **'M-Series Chronicles: Element Engine's Adventure' and Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: The Engine Trio Movie: **'M-Series Chronicles: Wedding Crashers' and Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Milly's Big Day Allusions *The movie is similar to Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. *The movie tagline "2 Worlds,1 Family" is similar to a liyric of "We Are",a theme song of the Disney Film Tarzan. more coming soon.... Cast 'Extended PnF Series Characters' *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro,Isabelle,Juliette Bousquet,Larry,Engine Jetbee *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2,Emma,Time-mon,Twilight Sparkle,Chihiro *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus,Goldfish Darkskull,Engine Wormbuggy,Engine Cheetahdozer,Donny,Anti-Robotboy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater,Nyx,Zoey,Anti Robotgirl *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger Hirano *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Isabella Murad as Milly *Meira Blinkoff as Melissa,Mellana *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom,Apple Bloom-2 *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo,Scootaloo-2 *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle,Sweetie Belle-2 *Stephen Schimdt as Shovel *Olivia Zaro as Pail *Stephanie Sheh as Mametchi,Memetchi,Hapihapitchi *Evelyn Lantto as Kutchipatchi *Michelle O'Medlin as Chamametchi,Negative Chamametchi *Johnny Bosch as KuroMametchi *Verocina Taylor as Lovelitchi,Kizunatchi,Flowertchi *Emily Williams as Melodytchi,Himespetchi,Harmonitchi *Emily Jennes as Moriritchi,Spiritchi,Friendtchi/My Friend *Annice Moriarty as Makiko *Bella Hudson as Telelin,Pashalin *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack,Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy,Watawatatchi *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Jade-Lianna Peters as Kai-Lan,Negative Kai-Lan *Jack Samson as Rintoo,Dark Rintoo *Khamani Griffin as Tolee *Angie Wu as HoHo *Beverly Duan as LuLu *Ryosuke Miura as Suujo *Renn Kirimiya as Shotaro Hidari *Masaki Suda as Phillip *Masahiro Inoue as Tsukasa Kadoya *Shu Watanabe as Eiji Hino *Sota Fukushi as Gentaro Kisaragi *Takeru Satoh as Ryotaro Nogami *Tamaki Matsumoto as Hana/Kohana *Rina Akiyama as Naomi *Kenjiri Ishimaru as Owner *Toshihiko Seki as Momotaros *Koji Yusa as Urataros *Masaki Terasoma as Kintaros *Kenichi Suzumara as Ryutaros *Shin-ichiro Miki as Sieg *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous *Yuki Yamada as Joe Gibken *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Milfy *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille *Junya Ikeda as Gai Ikari 'M-Series Characters' *Maile Flanagan as Teddiursa,Diursa *Yuri Lowenthal as Pikachu,Calvin Kochino, *Kate Higgins as Pachirisu *Andrea Libman as Buneary *Tom Gibis as Buizel,George Yukito,Roger *Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Aipom,Hera Modino,Sora *Brian Donovan as Phanpy,Zorua,Fin,Melowo *Zach Braff as Chicken Little (M-Series),Rent *Vincent Martella as Engine Aquaspinner *Alyson Stoner as Engine Snowjet,Mill *Thomas Sangster as Engine Fire-on *Jade-Lianna Peters as Kai-Lan (M-Series) *Jack Samson as Rintoo (M-Series),Dark Rintoo (M-Series) *Khamani Griffin as Tolee (M-Series),Dark Tolee *Angie Wu as HoHo (M-Series) *Beverly Duan as LuLu (M-Series) *Dan Povenmire as Captain Greatness,Anti-Rent,Legendary Warrior #3,Legendary Warrior #10,Legendary Warrior #16,Legendary Warrior #23,Legendary Warrior #34,Legendary Warrior #35 *Verocina Taylor as Tedden,Navi 2.0 *Dee Bradley Baker as Reg,Zen Hikari,Snivy *Maddison Pettis as Jenny Orion Kamiyo *Tara Strong as Nezumi,Oshawott,Emolga,Sora *Keke Palmer as Tepig *Stephen Schimdt as Shovel (M-Series) *Olivia Zaro as Pail (M-Series) *Isabella Acres as Katie (M-Series) *Isabella Murad as Milly (M-Series) *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Legendary Warrior #1,Legendary Warrior #2,Legendary Warrior #13.Legendary Warrior #29,Legendary Warrior #36 Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Friendship Category:Multiverse